To Omi
by MadameFitzroy
Summary: Something I wrote one day inspired by Steven Universe. Omi gets a message from his mom.


She knew her days were becoming numbered. Just because what she and Chase had was different to say the least from the other deserters didn't mean anything. Chase knew she meant it this time, so if it was a death wish she had, it was a death wish he'd grant.

However she would come to her demise, she knew there was just two more things she needed to do. Arrangements had been made for what to do with her remains had been made. A natural burial just outside the temple with no grave. There was no need for such fancy decorations for a woman who had done so many things wrong. Instructions had also been laid with Fung on what to do with Omi to make sure he was able to stay at the temple. Then again, he dealt with Orphans often, the matter would be second nature to him.

But here now was the hardest part. The goodbye. She knew it'd have to come, but she didn't want to. Immortality had made her too used to goodbyes, and it sucked. She just wanted to stay at the temple just a bit longer. It was Fung's idea to help her, and eventually Omi, that she leave one final message. Something that would be shared with him when the time was right.

Now that her precious baby was asleep, it seemed the best time. She went out into the court yard with the camera, set it up in front of her, and took a seat. For what seemed like the first time in decades it seemed so hard to muster up words. Yue bit the inside of mouth, hoping to stall time. Fingers idly playing with eachother. Looking anywhere but the camera, she seemed to be buying time. Knowing the moment her recording was done and the camera was given to Fung she would have to leave. Aware that as soon as she left this sanctuary, she was open to be taken down by Chase. She needed to stop stalling though. Get it over with and go so her son could have the best future she could give him. Leaning forward she started the recording. Eyes that had been puffy from crying fits finally meeting the lens.

"Hi Omi. It's me. No that's a stupid first thi-," she turned the camera off. Another deep breath. This needed to be something that provided answers. Because heavens knows he'd have so many. Where to even begin… how not to sound like a complete mess. With a loud groan she threw her face down into her lap. "You've got this Yue. You've got to have this." Lifting herself back up again she took a deep breath. Focusing on nothing for a second. Refocusing she turned the camera back on. She needed to just stop with the stress and let it out.

"Hi sweetie. It's mom. I just put you down to bed, so I'm hoping you stay asleep long enough for record this. Though, if need be I can always stop this recording, take care of you and then come back," she awkwardly laughed, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "You're such a happy and good baby though. Always so chirpy and wild and beautiful. So freaking beautiful." Her voice became shakey, a hand going to wipe some tears. "You probably think I hate you and my boy. That's the farthest thing from the truth. I love you so freaking much. I love you from your tiny little toes to your big head- which by the way you can blame your grandmother for!"

Yue was cracking, but trying to stay strong. She bit her lip again and took a deep breath. "I love you so much that it hurts that I couldn't be there for you. Your birthdays, your training, holidays… I wish I could be there for them all. So happy birthday, happy whatever holiday it is. Congratulations on your training. And if you're watching this just because it's Tuesday and you're bored… I hope your day is amazing. And if not, and you're watching this because it hasn't been your month, day… year… millenium? Whatever. Know that things get better, and your day, month, year, millenium, whatever, is coming."

Words were coming easier now. Good. A breeze came by and she let herself enjoy it. A few of her fly away hairs billowing behind her. She looked over at a tree, one which had been there longer than she had. As a child she used to love climbing it and picking it's fruits. A smile was coming back. Hopefully Omi found such joys here too.

"This temple is full of so many amazing memories to me. I was born here, grew up here. Master Guan taught me to be a great future dragon of Earth. I wonder what element you'll be. You had a sister who showed potential for fire, but sadly that went up in smoke. Your grandfather… the most talented wind monk history has known. I'm sure you'll be amazing. I just know it. I can tell every time I look down at you. You come from a legacy of talented fighters, Grand Master Dashi, your father, and now you! All have had such grand destinies. Just like the world, you have so many possibilities and entirely unique experiences. You're going to be something extraordinary and that makes me proud. I will always love you, even when I am no longer able to hold you in my arms and give your belly raspberries!" Yue had big smile now. "Omi I love you, but your father is a very demanding man. For you to live safely in the temple with Fung's protection, I have to die. That's what happens when you cross Chase Young," she gave a tiny shrug. "No matter what Chase says, don't trust him. He's a liar and a cheat and you deserve so much better of a fatherly figure than him. No good can come out of crossing paths with him. I will not pressure you the way my parents did to eliminate him. At least not alone. One day the world will be rid of him, whether or not you do it is not the question. Just make sure it happens some how."

Chase. He was a whole experience hard to explain. Did she love him? At one point. He certainly had his good qualities. His charm, his talents. The two were perfect when the times were good. Able to read eachother like it was nothing, because it was only the two of them which understood their experiences. Now he waits outside the temple to tear her to shreds. The woman he had promised to present the world to on a platter. The woman who he had burnt down villages for. The woman who had murdered in his name and had dropped her entire livelihood to be with him. Did she really want to give it all up so she could leave her son at the temple and die? Supposedly yes.

"Chase and I, through the lens of a villain, had a good thing going. But it cost so much for so many people. I did a lot of evil things for him. But you don't have to be evil Omi. I know that you're meant to be something good. Something beautiful. The one genuinely good thing to come out of our relationship. I just hope you can forgive me for all the bad things I've done in my life. Though I guess it's easy to forgive a dead woman who you don't really know. Nevermind. You don't have to forgive me. Especially since you don't know everything. That's why I compiled everything I could think of and wrote everything down." Hopefully she remembered everything. "Fung if he hasn't yet should be giving it to you soon. Annoy him until he does."

Then Yue paused, looking out into the distance, as if focused on something or someone behind the camera. Which was exactly what it was. Standing in one of the archways was the aging temple master. Fung looked back at her, and without him needing to say anything she knew it was time. Once the video was over, he would escort her out the doors. Something neither wanted him to do. She bit her lip hard and gave him a nod before looking back to the camera.

"I love you my son. I love you so much. Take care of Fung and Dojo for me," putting a hand to her lips she blew a kiss. Reaching forward she turned the camera off. This would have to suffice, and hopefully in time Omi would find the recording.


End file.
